A whole new meaning to life
by mcabbyforever
Summary: A family member of one of team's is killed in what appears to be a complete accident who does the team put to blame Mcabby and Tate enjoy complete now, oh and thanks ozgeek for the idea to last chapter heh heh heh
1. the beginning a brothers worst nightmare

All right missing McGee turned stupid but here's my real story

Tim sat under his desk trying to convince himself it was all a horrible nightmare. He had come in at five A.M. ndcrawled underneath clutching his legs and leaning against the cold metal. It had been all over the news. A young couple was electrocuted on the highway. They were cruising down on a motorcycle when they were cut off by a maniac driver and hit a live wire that had fallen, they probably would have been fine if a severe rain storm hadn't appeared shocking them as they fell off the bike. The bike then exploded and both victims were burned badly. The reporter said death was instant.

Tim sat there and let the tears fall as he thought about it. He was found a couple hours later still scrunched up when Tony called his phone awakening him as he finally had managed to sleep.

"Hey buddy I saw the news this morning when I woke up I'm so sorry about your sister" said Tony as he helped him out and then held him for a few seconds. Gibbs came in just then but didn't head slap them. He just patted Tim's shoulder and told him he could have the day off.

McGee just shook his head not wanting to be away from everyone as Abby came in. "oh Tim there you are I went to your house to see if you heard but you were gone I'm so sorry about Sarah this is terrible" she had a very sympathetic expression and hugged him then took his hand and gave him a small kiss before leaving

Gibbs had been talking on the phone and now looked at the team as Ziva arrived "A petty officer was discovered near Sarah's accident apparently he was the other driver they believe he had been shot earlier and took off for help in the car and finally lost consciousness plowing into the teens." He spoke. "Grab your gear were heading over"

All right I know it's not the best but it'll make one hell of a story


	2. the crime scene

Ok decided to post two chapters to this story

The team arrived at the scene about twenty minutes later. McGee hopped out of the back and surveyed the scene trying his best not to vomit.

His sister and her boyfriend were gone and only the other body remained since Gibbs was taking it over.

"All right McGee take pictures, Ziva sketch and Tony bag and tag Gibbs ordered then walked over to ducky and Palmer. "So this is the man that cost McGee's sister her life poor child" He sighed looking at the mans wound then looked back to Gibbs.

"How's Timothy doing jethro" He said with a worried glance. Gibbs turned and looked at his agent taking pictures and sighed. "As well as I did after my wife and daughter died, he wants revenge I see it in his eyes he misses her as I missed mine" He nodded to Ducky to keep him informed and walked away.

Palmer stood there not knowing what to say "Doctor Mallard what do I say to him how do you cheer up someone who lost the most important person in their life" he said finally sadly.

"My dear boy you just be his friend and supportive and don't act like you feel sorry for him" Ducky replied then looked back at the body getting back to work.

Now then Mr. Palmer let's focus on our dear friend here now what is your observation on how he died" He said very seriously.

Jimmy walked over and knelt down next to the doctor and concentrated on the body. After a minute he came to a small conclusion.

"I don't think the gun shot wound killed him he died when he crashed his body has a few burn marks" he stood up and walked to the front of the car opening the hood after putting on a pair of gloves "the explosion originated from this car and then made the bike blow up" he finished then stole a look at the destroyed bike and sighed.

Ducky smiled proudly his assistant was so smart. "Yes Mr. Palmer that was my conclusion also." Ducky then turned and walked off to tell Gibbs.

Tony had been listening to the entire conversation as he bagged a few items he found like a wallet and bloody towel and a stray bullet. He looked at Palmer and spoke "hey Jimmy Ducky's right we need to be supportive to Tim but we can't baby him ok"

Jimmy looked at the agent and nodded "of course Tony"

Ziva listened to them talk but then zoned out for a few seconds as she sketched the man. Then she noticed some important items lying by him.

"Hey Tony come over here I found something" she said backing out of the car.

Tony walked over to her and took her items 2 used cigarette and matchbook

"Hmm this is interesting the police said the car was reported stolen so maybe we can get some DNA and fingerprints good work Ms David" he said smiling.

McGee then came over "all right I finished taking pictures you guys find anything useful" he spoke with a tired voice.

Tony patted his shoulder "don't worry Timmy we'll figure this out" he said before walking off to report to Gibbs.

Ten minutes later they left back to NCIS.

Ok tell me what you think


	3. sarah and three ghost girls

Wow this story became popular quickly ok I know I'm posting it quickly but this is last one for now I just thought of this so enjoy

Sarah sat in the clouds watching the scene play out. She was crying softly wishing she could hug her brother she missed him so much and was sad to never be held again.

"Hey there dying sucks but it will be okay said a voice from behind. There stood Erin Kendal who was in Tim's first investigation. She turned and called to her two companions.

"Hey ladies over here I found our new member." A few seconds later Kate Todd and Paula Cassidy showed up.

"Oh hey there you must be Tim's little sister he told me he had a sister but we never did meet I'm Kate" the ghost of Kate said holding out a hand.

"I'm Paula I worked with the team a few times and you met Erin" said Paula's ghost also holding out a hand.

"Um hi I'm not sure what to say but it's nice to meet you girls Tim told me about all of you" said Sarah taking the girls hands standing up.

She then looked around but didn't see Robert and turned to the girls "um you didn't see the man who I was with back on Earth did you?"

She asked the three ghosts.

"Oh that cute guy Robbie yeah he was talking to a friend who passed away to here Josh I think" said Kate mischievously, she had seen the two together before he was killed.

Sarah blushed slightly then tried to act cool "oh him he's here oh yeah of course he's here he damn" she said failing miserably her face still bright red.

The girls laughed at her reaction. "Come on Sarah you know you still love and now's your big chance to see him again" said Kate putting her arm around Sarah's shoulder. Kate didn't know her well but already liked her she was a lot like her brother she thought.

"All right fine but come with me please" begged Sarah giving Kate a regular Tim McGee pout.

"Of course and I must say Tim taught you that pout well" Kate said with a laugh. Then she hung back and whispered to Sarah a secret.

"I'll ask for permission to take you down to Earth tonight I've done it before and hopefully Tony and Abby will visit Tim tonight" she whispered.

"Really that's awesome Kate I'm really glad I met you know at least I wont be alone" Sarah said a little bit happier about being dead though she still hated it a lot

"Hey as a favor to Tim for being a good friend to me I'll help you get settled in here and we can become real good friends" Kate said with her usual pretty smile. The two girls took hands and ran to join up with Erin and Paula who were impatiently waiting.


	4. finding answers

Hey what's up people I told you this story was sad but at least I can use Kate now so a little Tate action coming up

Back on Earth Gibbs and the team were trying to act as normal as possible though they knew it was different. Gibbs went up to visit Abby holding her caf-pow.

"Hey Gibbs I got some DNA match on that cigarette Ziva found" she clicked on her computer and a mans picture pooped up. "Meet petty officer Michael Thompson" she clicked again and another man showed up "I also got a print off the matchbook belonging to our dead body Alex Daniels" She went to her table and picked up a few objects. "Gibbs I think were missing a body the bullet had a partial print from Michael I managed to pull off "she went back to her computer and typed.

She turned back to him but he was already gone. "Gibbs" she called.

Down in the Squad room McGee was trying to form a picture of how the accident occurred to figure out who shot Alex and how his sister died.

"How's it going there buddy" Tony asked from his desk. He was searching for info about their body.

McGee just gave him a look as Gibbs came downstairs. "Hey DiNozzo you find me anything useful before I fire you" He said glaring at Tony.

"Um yeah boss" he clicked on a driver's license on the dual screen. "The car really belongs to a sergeant David McAllister I talked to the DMV and they faxed me his car papers." He clicked the mouse and the car came up at a gas station. "There is only one stop before entering the highway at this gas station, I gave a call to the owner and he remembers seeing the car and is going to help so I'm heading over there now" Tony said grabbing his stuff.

"That's good work Tony go with him Ziva" he said and both left.

He then looked to his younger agent who was typing with a grim look and walked to him.

"Tim find anything about the accident" he spoke in a soft voice like when Kate died.

"I'm not sure what really started the explosion" he spoke then took the remote and put up the pictures he took. Tim went closer to where the live wire was and they could see a couple cigarettes identical to the ones in the car. "it seems the cigarette caught on a trail of ash lighting it and then the wire went on fire the wind knocking it into the car which made both vehicles explode." He said then looked at Gibbs.

"Not bad McGee" Gibbs said with a small smile. "Lets go see if Ducky has answers." He spoke again heading to the elevators.

"Wow Tim's sister sure was pretty" said Jimmy as he unzipped their new bodies they finally got from the hospital morgue. Their bodies were still intact and their faces barely harmed. Jimmy stared at Sarah a few seconds. "they must have been thrown when the vehicles exploded causing only their bodies to be heated a little and the shock of it all was what really killed them" he said.

"Very good Mr. Palmer I do believe you may be correct my boy" said Ducky proudly his smile dropping when he saw Timothy behind Gibbs.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry Timothy to see your sister like this" he spoke.

McGee just walked to the table and glanced at his sister and stroked her hair a little a small tear fell on her face. He turned around and walked to Gibbs.

"Boss if it's okay I want to go see Abby now I just" he trailed off looking pale and Gibbs understood. "Go Tim and see if you can help her"

He left and Ducky and Gibbs shared a sad look. "So Duck what else can you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much Jethro I will perform Sarah and her friends autopsy and get back to you but I do believe that Mr. Palmer is correct and they died of shock" ducky said and Gibbs left.


	5. reunited and it feels so good

Ok two chapters today

McGee went into Abby's lab and saw the bored girl spinning as she was waiting for more results. She stopped and saw him and smiled standing up almost falling a little dizzy.

"Whoa careful Abs I wouldn't want to lose both of my girls" he said catching her. "Both of your girls Tim you know we" Abby spoke but was taken back when he kissed her.

"Abby please don't argue I love you so much and I want us to be together forever so will you marry me?" he said kneeling on the floor with a small box in his hand.

"Tim I we I just I just don't know" she stuttered off balance unsure. She loved him too more than anyone she ever met outside of her own family and that scared her because she never let anyone touch her stuff but never stopped him. She always had a feeling it would lead to this and yet she never could answer.

Tim still kneeled there and rose to his feet. "Abby I know you think it won't work but it will trust me I'm not much I know but I do love you." He stopped hearing crying and both of them looked around as Kate and Sarah popped up.

"What the heck Sarah, Kate how what" said Tim as he stared and then fell into a chair Sarah managed to roll over. "Whoa how did I do that Kate" she said impressed.

"Right I forgot you're new at this as long as we have permission to be here however much time we have we can touch things and people." Said Kate beaming as she hugged Tim and Abby.

"Cool so where's the bonehead Tony and our beautiful Israeli Ziva." Said Sarah as she pushed her brother out of his chair sat down and spun.

"Hey I resent that little one just because you're dead doesn't mean you can be rude" said Tony coming in with Gibbs and Ziva.

Gibbs walked over and hugged Kate loving every second she could come which wasn't very often. She could only come either when got a new member or on special holidays.

"So how long do we get to see you girls?" he asked hugging Sarah now.

"We have forty-five minutes I gave the Tony/Tim look." This got confused looks so she gave a McGee pout and then a DiNozzo smile. The group laughed and Tony clapped Tim's shoulder. "Heh even in heaven were useful probester." Tony said laughing.

"So anyway before we all came in Abby and Tim were discussing something right bro" Sarah said mischievously and both blushed.

"Thanks Sarah and yes I thought about it Tim and the answers yes" said Abby with a big smile. Tim eyes got real big and he grabbed her twirling her across the floor. Sarah and Kate grinned while everyone else looked confused.

"Hooray, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva I present the newly engaged Abby and Tim" said Sarah as she hugged them both. The team for a second looked stunned but then congratulated the new couple.

Sarah then noticed her body was going all ghostly again. She looked at the clock and realized they had about five minute left so she clapped her hands to get attention. The team turned to her all silent.

Sorry guys but Kate and me have to leave in five minutes so I wanted to say it was great seeing you all and will try to come again soon, will give my best McGee pout" she said demonstrating. The group laughed and hugged the girls as they vanished again.

McGee smiled feeling a lot happier as held his wife to be' hand and waved goodbye.

"Well team it seems we have a wedding to plan and a creep to catch so lets get busy people" ordered Gibbs and the team quickly got busy. Tony and Ziva went back downstairs as the lovebirds worked on pulling info.

Gibbs smirked and went to see what Abby's machine brought up.

Okay there's another one hope you're enjoying it


	6. a strange new turn of events

Hey people wow this story became popular quickly glad you read it

The happy couple was playing around bored when Abby's machine dinged with another DNA match they fed it from the other cigarettes in case someone else was smoking. McGee looked at the picture and ran out of the room. Abby saw him run away looking pissed and looked at the man and for a second didn't recognize him but then slowly saw a resemblance and realized he was Tim's father.

Tim waited for the elevator and bumped into Palmer as it arrived. He mumbled a sort of apology and walked in still pissed.

"Whoa I'm glad I decided to never try and make him angry" mumbled Palmer shocked by his strange behavior. He still wore the expression as he entered the lab and Abby snapped her fingers in his face.

"What' he exclaimed looking confused. "Whoa sorry jims guess you ran into Tim" said Abby a little taken back.

"You could say that he acted so strange and in such a hurry." He replied looking to Abby with a look that wanted an answer.

"Yeah I'm not sure entirely but I think his dad was at the scene of the accident smoking" said Abby walking back to her computer.

"Whoa anyway we found something in Robert's body" said Jimmy handing her a gross looking bullet and a small knife. "were not sure about the knife the bullet was lodged in his ribs we have no clue how long it's been there it's so damaged but Duck's hoping you could find something if anything off the items" he spoke then left.

"Yeah sure it'll be a miracle though" said Abby to no one.

In the squad room Tim was getting frustrated getting no answer on his dad's cell, home phone or pager. He slammed the phone in frustration and laid his head on his desk angry and confused.

Just then Gibbs walked downstairs and saw his agent looking rather pissed and decided to investigate. "What's going on McGee" he said walking toward him stopping at his desk.

Tim reluctantly looked up and spoke in a weird voice "I'm not sure boss but we found a DNA match on another cigarette to a different guy"

"Good who is it" Gibbs said intrigued.

"My dad" Tim replied getting up and walking to the elevator to go to see if he could find him. Gibbs followed "Tim did you try to contact him"

Tim stopped and gave his boss a gee why didn't I think of that look and replied "of course boss" and then continued walking. Gibbs decided it was best not to question him till after they found his dad and followed him silently

So how about that little bit pretty weird huh


	7. a not so friendy reunion

All right decided to pot two chapters for now

Tim and Gibbs drove around for a while after checking his dad's house office and a few places he usually hung out at. Then Mc Gee had an idea and made a sharp u turn and headed for a bar he passed.

Tim entered followed by Gibbs and gave a disgusted look as he saw him sitting on a stool. He walked up and sat in the empty seat signaling Gibbs to stay back for a few minutes. Gibbs nodded and sat at a table and called Tony.

"Hey DiNozzo what did you and Ziva find out" he listened as Tony talked and then hung up without saying bye.

"What are you doing dad I haven't spoken to you for over five months and then your DNA pops up at Sarah's accident" Tim spoke to his dad in a low voice.

"It's nice to see you too son I heard your sister died I just wanted to see for myself the scene what's it to you boy" his dad Thomas McGee responded. He looked at his son and sighed not wanting to fight.

Tim saw that but didn't care he was still pissed that his own father just ditched them almost half a year ago. "You need to come with me dad to my work my boss there wants to ask you a few questions" he then said and pulled his dad to his feet.

"Yeah whatever I see nothings changed between us timothy obviously you're still stubborn so I won't waste my breath with you" Thomas spoke in a tired voice.

They went back to headquarters and Tim sort of chuckled at Tony's confused look as he escorted his father in handcuffs.

"Whoa is that McGee's dad" he said and was head slapped by Gibbs. "Mind your own business DiNozzo and get back to work" Gibbs said glaring at him walking to the interrogation room.

DiNozzo waited a few minutes before heading for the observation followed by Ziva who was just as intrigued.


	8. interrogation and a fathers hate

Ok why are you guys ignoring me please review

Tim took his dad to the interrogation room and stood behind him waiting for Gibbs glaring the whole time. Thomas could fell his cold look and knew this wouldn't end well.

"McGee leave me to your dad" said Gibbs with a nod to the mirror. Tim understood and walked out. Entering the other room he didn't seem surprised to see the rest of the team. "Hey Probie your dad looks nervous" said Tony.

"Good let him be I could care less." Said Tim as he watched carefully. Tony and Ziva shared a look of worry for their colleague.

"So you are the famous Gibbs I've heard about hmm I suppose you want answered fine ask away" Thomas spoke folding his arms leaning against back of chair.

"What were you doing at the crime scene Mr. McGee" said Gibbs with a glare.

"hmm straight to the point huh okay my client your dead man owed me and my partner Michael a lot of money so we messed with him and it got out of control but I didn't kill him" he spoke uncaring and like it didn't matter. "In fact agent Gibbs it's all business I went to the scene after he escaped from his little holding cell in my basement poor Sarah" he said. Gibbs just sneered at his bullshit unfatherly looks.

"That bastard I'll kill him" said Tim running out of the room in a rage.

"You killed your own daughter because you tortured that poor man" he screamed coming in the interrogation room. "Tim" said Gibbs warningly.

Tim ignored him and raged on with every emotion he held out for five months. "He died when he fell unconscious trying to get away from you bastards and he killed Sarah and her friend and you sit there all high and mighty you little piece of" but couldn't finished as he punched in the face and fell backward.

"My my Timothy you really are clumsy you poor excuse for a son" Thomas said grabbing him and then smacking him in the face. "Sarah was so smart but then she took after you my imperfect mistake" he said then shoving Tim into the table. Tony and Ziva quickly rushed in as Thomas grabbed his son one last time and threw him hard at the mirror cracking it. Tim fell to the floor unconscious.

The team quickly grabbed him and threw him in handcuffs. "You're under arrest for attempted murder" said Tony angrily. "I don't know your problem but if anything you have a wonderful son he's a dam good field agent" Tony whispered as he dragged him out.

Gibbs and Ziva quickly got to their fallen friend. "Ziva get ducky I'll help Tim" Gibbs ordered then used his tie to stop the large gash on his head from bleeding. He applied slight pressure and Tim winced. He didn't wake up but Gibbs saw tears in his eyes as he whispered sorry dad.


	9. helping tim

Ok here's another one

Tim was taken to the hospital after Ducky took a look at him. "Oh dear" he said looking worried. "We need to get Timothy to a hospital Jethro He seems to have hit that mirror pretty hard what on earth happened." He spoke calmly trying not to over react.

"His dad threw him into the mirror the damn bastard almost killed him" Gibbs answered shaking his head. Tim stirred again and this time opened his eyes. "Was goin on" he slurred his vision was a little blurry and his head hurt.

"Its okay McGee were going to get you to a hospital" said Gibbs as He ducky and Ziva tried to get him to his feet. Tim wavered as Tony came back in after dropping off his load to Fornell. He quickly grabbed Tim draping him around his shoulder. "Tony where my dad" spoke Tim still dizzy.

"Relax Tim he won't hurt you any longer I won't let him" said Tony as he walked with him to the door. They left the room and slowly the got to the elevators. Abby was there looking for the team and gasped seeing her fiancé all banged up. "Oh god Timmy" she said and took his other arm.

"Abs go with Tony to the hospital his dad really banged him up" said Gibbs knowing that she would go regardless his orders. Abby's eyes lit up but then understanding shone.

"Gibbs Tim never told you his mom's dead did he?" she asked the man. Gibbs looked shocked too but then he also understood. That was what Tim was slurring before Ziva and Ducky arrived. He kept repeating he wanted to go to the past that it was the only way to be loved. Now he understood six months ago Tim had his family now all were gone.

Tony and Ziva exchanged confused looks in the elevator as it landed. Ducky had gone back to the morgue. Gibbs saw their confusion and smirked. He nudged Tony and whisper he would explain later. He walked to the cars and he and Ziva climbed in his car to go look for Michael.

Tony helped Tim in the back with Abby and they left also. Ten minutes later they got to the hospital and a nurse took him immediately in a wheelchair with a worried glance.

Tony and Abs sat in the waiting room to well wait.


	10. waitng room and another fun reunion

Hey everyone thanks if you're actually taking the time to read this story

Tony was impatiently pacing the floor as he waited to see Tim. They had been sitting for an hour and Abby had barely spoken since they came. Fed up he finally looked to her wanting answers.

"Okay Abs enough moping already and explain about Tim why he's acting even stranger than usual " he asked with an intrigued look. Abby looked up from the floor and stared at him then gave up and sighed.

"Tony please for once in your life be kind to the poor man his mom died six months ago he only opened up to me a few weeks ago but swore me to secrecy." She paused and looked down the hall sighing again.

"I believe he is starting to lose hope now with his sister gone and his father hating him so much he hadn't spoken to him for a long time he was afraid of this being the reject he always thought himself to be" she said turning back to Tony her eyes full of sadness and brimming with tears.

"This is why I really want to marry him now more then ever to give him a child and be a great father to prove that life can suck but good things can still happen but now" she trailed off and looked at the floor. Tony was just shocked and paced the floor not sure what to say.

Up in the clouds Sarah watched the whole scene play out and couldn't stand it any longer she stood up and grabbed Kate who layed on a cloud near hers. "Come on Kate were going back to the land of the living to do a little big brother cheering up" she said dragging her away to the gate where she gave a cute McGee pout and gained a quick twenty minute pass.

Abby stood up getting bored and went to walk to the snack machines when the girls fell in scaring her. "Oh god girls your back nice entrance." She said once her heartbeat normally again.

"Sorry Abs I wanted to see Tim again I know what's going on and I" Sarah said trailing off as a nurse walked up. "Mr. DiNozzo and Ms Scuito timothy is fine now and would like to see you both." Said the nurse not even noticing the ghost girls.

Sarah looked confused but then remembered not everyone would be able to see them and chuckled not even caring. The small group walked Quickly to Tim's room and opened the door.

"Tim sweetheart" called out Abby poking her head. She then gasped as she threw the door open.

Heh heh I love cliffhangers R and R please


	11. tim and tony friend for life

Hey here's another part 

Abby gasped as she saw Tim sitting on the floor in a corner. She quickly ran to him with Tony and the ghost girls right behind. She squatted to her knees and touched his face as Sarah kneeled next to her.   
"Tim sweetie can you hear me" said Abby. Tim looked up very pale and Abby realized something was very wrong with him. Tony saw and pushed her back grabbing him and forcing him to stand as he pulled him to his bed. He motioned for the girls to stay back.   
He sat him down despite the mans weak protests. "Timothy look at me" Tony spoke calmly but in a very serious ordering voice.   
"Tony go away I don't; care anymore I want to die and join my mom and sister" screamed Tim jumping up trying to get away. Tony quickly grabbed him trying to make him stop.   
He turned him and smacked him in the face his eyes blazing with anger. A nurse tried to come in but Abby grabbed her and dragged her out closing the door behind her.   
Tony was furious now he cared for Tim like a brother and here he was talking about death. Tim was still shocked by the slap and now sat on his bed crying. Tony looked at him and his anger left a bit. He sat on the bed and drew Tim into a small hug rubbing his back gently.   
"It's okay buddy calm down please don't kill yourself though I don't want to lose my best friend like I lost my girlfriend" Tony spoke and smiled at Kate. Kate walked over and took his hand kissed his cheek and left as their time expired. Sarah also strolled over and gave her brother a hug. "Please Tim live your life I'll always watch over you" she whispered in his ear and left.   
Tim smiled sitting up. He glanced at Tony and blushed "Thanks Tony you're my best friend too" he said. He then laid back on his bed and fell asleep. 


	12. what happened to Tim McGee

Hey guys back with a new chapter

Tim awoke early the next morning and for a few seconds was confused but then every memory came rushing back. He started crying and hugged his knees feeling lonely.

Abby decided to visit early and snuck by at six am and was shocked to see Tim awake staring out the window. She walked toward him and heard a sniffle. Tim turned toward her and looked nothing like the man she fell in love with.

"Oh Tim" she said trying to hug him. He stepped backward and stared at her. "Stop abs I've been up since five and thinking and I don't want a wedding anymore not if it's another damn pity party." He said in a strange cold voice. His eyes were so empty no more love or even friendliness. Abby gasped at his coldness.

"Tim I love you" she said trying to bring back the McGee she loved but he was gone. "Shut up Abigail with your stupid perky innocence I don't love you don't you understand my life is trash I'm no longer me I just want to be alone" Tim said his eyes still cold and mean.

"Tim please" Abby begged stepping toward him. "No you stupid Goth" he screamed and threw the vase of flowers by his bed at her. Abby ducked in fear and ran out as he threw whatever he could grab. Tim just then screamed after she left throwing himself on a bed crying. He hated himself life and wanted no more part of it.

Abby just ran out of the hospital and to her car. She started it and drove to NCIS where she collapsed in her lab and cried. It was a half hour later at seven when Gibbs found her by her cooler sobbing. "Abby what happened" he said concerned as knelt to her. Abby hugged him scared just loving his touch.

"Gibbs its Tim he's changed he cancelled our marriage and became so cold and mean" she said shuddering at the memory. Gibbs took out a phone and told Tony to keep Abby company and went off to the hospital; to have a word with his agent.

He opened up the door and was about to yell when he saw Tim on his bed. His face was so pale and he lifted his head to stare emptily. "Help me boss I'm so scared" he said softly his voice raspy from crying. Gibbs just stared silently and went to the man drawing him in a hug. Gibbs was scared watching his friend act so strange. He prayed deeply as he held him as he sobbed that he would return to the McGee they all loved.

It's okay Tim I'm here for you always" he whispered to him.

Okay what do you think Rand R please


	13. Tim, Abby and an unwanted visitor

Hey people hope you're enjoying thanks streak13 for commenting I will continue if you review

Tony had come to the lab and was surprised to hear no happy music. He heard the stuff she played when Kate had died. "Abs you all right?" he asked worriedly. Abby looked at him with a tear streaked face. She didn't even bother to put on make-up or do her hair up. She crawled into his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tony I'm losing Tim he's become cold and mean ever since this case he even cancelled our wedding" she shuddered. Tony looked at her and remembered that he never thought the kid could get with her. But he did so easily Abby just welcomed him like a puppy without question.

Tony eyes became angry as he thought that Tim was hurting his angel. It was like when she had a stalker he wanted to just torture the man. But Tim was different he wasn't some scary stalker he was a sweet computer geek. But he had seen the craziness in his eyes when he smacked him. Even after he sat on his bed crying all he saw was the same little boy he saw after killing that cop.

"Abby we have to snap him out of this I'll be damned if I let myself lose another best friend." He said holding her close. "Tony none of us want to lose him but we still have to find Michael or else we won't ever see our homes again" said Ziva walking in the room. She turned on a few lights. Then helped Abby up. "Abby I know you're upset but Tim is strong besides the boss is with him and if Gibbs can't get through to him who could" Ziva said hugging her shoulders. "Thanks Ziva" Abby said with a small smile.

She then started turning on her equipment and put in some happier music. Last she put in her pigtails becoming the Abby everyone loved. "All right team lets get to work" she said as she started typing. Tony and Ziva shared a happy look and went to her other computer.

It was about forty-five minutes when the two heard slight screaming. They ran in and saw her glaring at the computer. "This stupid code is hard to break I need an assistant" she said moodily. The two glanced at each other knowing who she wanted.

"Can I help" said a voice from the doorway. They turned and saw McGee sanding with a smug expression. Abby almost went to hug him but held back. Tim immediately saw the fear in her eyes and went to her. "Abby I'm so sorry I was so depressed but Gibbs helped me by just being there" he turned and gave the boss a warm smile. "Thanks boss I guess I just missed my family but you guys are just as good." He said then laughed as Tony got the insult. "Hey McGee what do you mean just as good." Said Tony then chased McGee. He tackled him giving a hard noogie.

Tim laughed getting up. Gibbs noticed the two wished to be alone so he ordered Tony and Ziva to the squad room. Tim turned to her but she had walked away to the back. "Abby" he called following.

She turned and glared at him "how could you Timothy McGee after you spoke to me so coldly not to mention trying to knock me out come in here and expect to be forgiven" she said angrily. Tim looked at her shocked but understood her anger. "Abby what I did was mean but I do love you like I said having Gibbs there holding me helped." He sat on the floor by her fridge and she followed intrigued.

"My dad is a bastard but Gibbs just made me feel better like he's a second dad" he said. Then he looked at the window sighing as she laid her head on him. His eyes then rose in fear as a man with an ax broke the window and climbed through. "No you're supposed to be away for good" Tim screamed.

Abby quickly ran to the door almost being stopped by the insane man. Tim jumped on him. "Abby run get Gibbs and the team" he said as Thomas grabbed his son and threw him off. Tim slammed to the ground and then screamed as his father jumped on him. He then couldn't breathe as Thomas chocked him holding the ax to his throat. Help me Gibbs was his last thought before he fell unconscious.

Well there's another one what do you think


	14. when will the nightmare end

Hey here's another one

Abby had run all the way down the stairs not wanting to waste precious time for the elevator. "Gibbs" she screamed running into the squad room.

Gibbs looked up and saw the fear in her eyes. "Abby what happened did Tim hurt you?" he said getting angry as he reached her. She pushed away. "No Gibbs its Tim's dad he got away from the jail and broke into my lab he's hurting Tim badly" she said shaking.

"What" Gibbs screamed and took off for the lab with the others right behind. When they entered Thomas was holding the ax and clubbing his son with stick. "Stop right there" yelled Gibbs as Tony, Ziva and him held their guns out ready to shoot him.

"Now now let's not be unfair" said Thomas icily. He picked up his own gun and pointed it at Tim's unconscious form. Tony saw an opening and fired a shot nailing him in the shoulder. Thomas shot out the lights and tried to escape. Tony quickly tackled him to the ground but was cut by the man's knife he stole off Tim. Then he hoisted himself threw the window and Ziva followed.

Gibbs ran to his fallen agent and knelt to him. Abby quickly called Ducky and then knelt to Tony who was holding his side which was dripping with blood. A few minutes' later ducky and Palmer ran in as Ziva crawled back through the window. "I lost his father Gibbs on a motorcycle I'm sorry though I did manage to shoot his other shoulder so he may be weakened a bit." Ziva said with a angry look.

"At least you hurt him for that I'm grateful" said Tim as he woke up and was helped to sit up by Jimmy. "Damn bastard will come after me again though I don't what to do I just want him dead now or gone forever" Tim said quietly tears streaking his face as he rubbed his neck.

Abby just knelt down holding him gently. Tony was being finished stitched up and he got up with a slight groan. "Hey probie we got rid of Abby's stalker we can get rid of yours too" Tony said with his own angry look that wanted the bastard dead.

Tim just stared at him then freaked out. "No you'll all just get hurt even more he's so crazy he can't be stopped." He said wheezing his throat was very sore now. Gibbs walked over to him with a chair forcing him to sit. "McGee I will get this bastard again a good marine leaves no man behind I will not let you die Tim" he said softly looking at him in the eyes.

Tim sighed knowing it was useless to argue. "Sure boss and we still have to find his partner no doubt that's where my dad will go" he said getting to his feet and pulling the chair to the computer. He typed quickly as his old self started to come back. Everyone except Abby and Tony then left the room.

Tony went in the back room to work on the other computer leaving the two lovebirds to do their thing. He turned on the computer and opened Abby's drawer to find a pen and paper and a small smoke of white cloud dust shot up. Not again Tony muttered thinking of the plague as he lost consciousness as it was a gas left by Tim's dad.

The two heard the thump of his body falling and turned to see Tony unconscious on the floor. "No Tony damn he must have triggered something left by that bastard." Yelled Tim running into the other room where he and Abby fell from the knockout gas. The gas was mixed with a strong poison that could kill them if they weren't found quickly.

Up in heaven Kate and Sarah gasped as they watched the three. They decided to act quickly and pay another visit to earth. They only hoped they could convince the men to let them go down.


	15. trouble for Tony

Hey guys I hope you're enjoying this story I'm trying my best so leave a review please.

Ziva was typing on her computer trying to figure out where to look next for the bastards when Kate and Sarah popped up in front of her desk. "Whoa still not used to that" Said Sarah as she fell on the desk losing her balance. Kate laughed and then remembered the reason they came as Gibbs strolled over thinking it was just a little visit.

"Gibbs Ziva it's great to see you two but Tim Abby and Tony are in danger apparently Tim's dad left a poisonous knockout gas bomb in Abby's desk and with Tony having had the plague I'm not sure he'll survive." She said in a rush.

"No Damn that bastard" yelled Gibbs racing for the elevator as it opened. They all climbed in and hoped the three were okay. Upstairs the three were awakening and Tony immediately started puking as the gas upset his lungs. Tim crawled to him and helped him out of the room. The group arrived seeing them try to walk.

Gibbs ran over and grabbed hold as Ducky came running up since ziva called from the elevator. "Wasn't I just up here oh dear what did that dreadful man do now this reminds me of when I was in college a man named" Duck said when he was interrupted. "Not right now duck that damn bastard planted a poisoned knock out bomb in Abby's desk and its hurting Tony" Gibbs said trying to get the doctor back on topic.

Abby and Tim had got out Tony into the main room. He was still puking looking pale and sick. "Damn this stuff is killing him its all my fault because of my damn father he's after me and hurting you all Tony please don't die" Tim said freaking out. Sarah placed a ghostly hand on her brother. "Tim this isn't your fault." She said.

"Yes it is Sarah I'm older than you and I can't even protect you I'll just find him myself." He said with clenched fists his eyes flashing angrily. Tony gasped in pain and puked again trying to speak. "Tim listen to your sister it's not your fault I don't think there's anything to worry about." He said wheezing and then passed out.

"Tony" the group yelled rushing to him. While they were busy attending to him McGee made good his escape. He wouldn't let his friends get hurt he had to deal with it alone. Sarah saw him leave and followed passing through the closed elevator doors. "What exactly do you expect to accomplish Tim dads insane you need the team" she said watching her brother. Tim glared at her. "I'm shocked sis you who don't even trust the team think I should wait for them besides you know It's my problem he's responsible for your accident and I'll make sure he pays dearly" he said his eyes cold and mean again.

Sarah sighed and disappeared knowing her brother could be very stubborn like her. She went back to the lab where Tony still laid gasping. "The poison doesn't seem to be very high but in a body like Tony's it could make a lot of damage" said Ducky.

Abby looked and noticed Tim was gone. "Oh no" she said getting up. "Gibbs Tim's disappeared and with his weird mood swings he'll get in big trouble." Abby spoke with a worried tone. The group then noticed his disappearance. "Damn he's gone after his dad" he said as Sarah reappeared to him. "You three go on and find him I'll help Tony" spoke up Kate as she leaned over Tony. Her lips had brushed against his and he smiled despite the pain. "I'll be fine boss with Katie bear" Tony said grinning.

He gasped as Ducky helped him sit up. "Please help Tim Gibbs the ambulance is almost here I'll help Tony" said Abby as she leaned to her friend. Gibbs reluctantly left angrily Tim was in big trouble now. Damn it McGee you'll be lucky if I don't take your badge after this is over he thought with Ziva and Sarah following.

Be okay big brother were coming to help thought Sarah worried. She only hoped her two hours wouldn't expire before they found him. Kate was busy thinking the same thing as she hugged her partner. She was still in love with him and while a part wished he would die so they could be together she knew he still had time to live and a team to help lead.

All right that's it for this one made a small Tate scene for any Tony fans who sometimes read McGee please Rand R


	16. trouble in the hospital

Hey gang hope this story floats more Tate action coming up

The ambulance arrived and Tony was loaded in. Kate slipped in and sat beside him. Abby and Ducky followed behind. Abby prayed as she drove that both her boys would be okay.

"Well well Tony back to the hospital with me again at least we don't have to be locked up" whispered Kate brushing her lips against his. Tony sighed hoping she wouldn't have to leave so soon. "Yeah Kate except last time you were alive and now" he trailed off sighing. "Oh don start that worse comes you could always marry Ziva." She said smiling. Tony pulled a face me and that crazy chick I don't thinks so he thought. "I only wanted to be with you Katie bear." He said with his DiNozzo smile. Then not surprised felt her jab him in the stomach.

Meanwhile Ziva was driving the car and Sarah was glad she was already dead. Gibbs seemed to be unmoved or scared. Must be a marine thing Sarah thought slightly impressed. They were still following the tracker Ziva placed on Tim's car after his weird mood swing. They didn't want to take any chances with his weird behavior.

They stopped at a deserted locked up warehouse and found his car hidden in some bushes a few feet away. "Ziva take the back and try not to scare McGee with his weird behavior it could send him over the edge" Gibbs ordered and Sarah followed him to the front.

He kicked down the door after seeing how rotted down it was due to termites. Sarah then rushed in not caring about danger since she was already dead.

Tim meanwhile had stayed hidden in a corner listening to the car owner David and Thompson argue. "This is your fault David now that bastard McGee's' little bitch daughter and friend are dead because you couldn't keep an eye on our little Alex and now his moron son is after us." Tim then heard enough and shut off his little recorder. He now was going to get some revenge.

"Hey Thompson shut your god damn fucking mouth." Tim yelled with his gun raised. Thompson looked up and stared at him icily. "Aah little timothy I haven't seen you in six months" said Thompson and then opened his arms as if expecting a big buddy hug. "What no big hug for your old friend Michael." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Fine then have it your way" he said and then charged at him knocking him through the window.

Meanwhile Tony was still gasping as they laid him on a bed trying to reopen his vocal chords. Kate watched beside him as his heart rate dropped from the poison. Then he started to seize violently. "Tony" she screamed as the nurses tried to regain him under control.

That's it for this one enjoy please Rand R


	17. Timothy Mcgee or a monster in disguise

Here's another one a long way till finished so sorry but it's hard to make an ending I need ideas so if you have suggestions im open leave a review please

Gibbs and Ziva heard glass breaking from deeper in the large warehouse. They quickly made it where McGee was pointing a gun at David who was seriously beat up. Thompson lay in the window dead as where he was thrown. Ziva let out a low whistle and McGee looked to her with an empty stare.

He smacked David with the gun again and then tossed it away. He then fell to his knees exhausted wiping blood from his mouth. Ziva went to him to try and comfort him but he shrugged her off. "Stay away from me and give this to Tony this guy is still useful after all" Tim said icily handing her a small vile.

Gibbs looked up to him after placing handcuffs on David and hauled him to his feet. "McGee you're too involved now go home before you get into big trouble I don't want to have to bail you out of jail" He said standing in front of him inches from his nose.

"I'm not a child boss I'll handle this on my own my damn father will die I guarantee it just take care of Tony" Tim responded his own anger took full control of him and he didn't care as he stared at his boss.

Gibbs sighed as he watched Tim leave in a hurry. "Ziva call ducky and then take this to the hospital see if Tony's still alive and give that to him" ordered Gibbs pointing at the bottle she still held as she stood stunned. "Sure" she said coming out of her trance.

Tim felt so angry and he couldn't control himself as he walked fast as Ziva tried to catch up. "Go away Ziva I already told you to leave me alone" he said then ran as fast as he could. Ziva thought about following knowing with her training she could take him but held back. Where did you go Tim your not the same man I became friends with she thought as she then left a few seconds later.

Tim got in his car and went to his apartment. He stepped inside and sighed leaning against the door as he closed it. "damn it why am I so weak' he screamed to no one. He picked up a photo of the team together and stared at him Tony Abby and Kate then threw it against the wall hard watching it break. He walked over and looked at it as the cracks were over him mostly and smiled a creepy smile. He then turned and saw his beloved typewriter and picked it up also destroying it. He spent a while destroying his apartment as he angrily went through it.

Meanwhile Ziva made it to the hospital and gave the vile to Tony who gulped it in seconds. She went to the chair and sat down to wait clutching his hand and soon fell asleep. A few hours later Tony nudged her as he stood in the room fully clothed. "What" she said sleepily. "ssh I think your medicine worked my lungs cleared so lets go find Tim he's going to do something insane Sarah thinks she told me before the girls left" Tony whispered.

Ziva nodded not exactly agreeing even though she was worried too. She stood up yawning and stretched. Then they crept quietly out pf the hospital and went to Tim's apartment. They both let out a whistle after Ziva picked his lock and swung open the door. They went carefully inside and then gasped as they found a note on the table written in blood: FIRST I TAKE MY DADS LIFE THEN I GIVE UP MY OWN IM SORRY. On the bottom written neater said Timothy McGee.


	18. life or death of tim mcgee

Hey there thanks for anyone who stopped to read

Tony was still staring in shock at the mess. "Do you think someone broke in here Tony" said Ziva as she picked up a couple of things. "I doubt it damn it we have to find McGee now let's bag some things and the note and bring it to Abby to make sure.

Abby meanwhile had started searching for Tony when she got a call from Gibbs who went over to the hospital. She went to a few places now with no luck and both of them had their phones off. She decided to head to McGee's house if they weren't there at least she could check on him. She was in luck as she caught them leaving.

"Anthony DiNozzo you are in big trouble" she yelled getting out of the car. Then she noticed his worried expression and ran to him. "Tony Tim's not" she started to say opening the door. Her face went ghostly pale and she fell to her knees after grabbing the note from Ziva.

McGee meanwhile had figured out where the next meeting spot was. He was in another warehouse crept in a corner as before with his gun trained on the door. He saw Thomas walk in but decided to let him see his son one more time.

"Thompson where the hell are you" Tim stood in front of him as he dropped his things. "He's dead dad and you're next" he said icily. "Aah timothy so your okay after the banging I gave you so round two I presume" Thomas said with his own coldness and gave a dark look to his son.

The team had meanwhile raced back to NCIS to see if they could find McGee. About twenty minutes later Abby came bounding in the squad room excited. "Gibbs I fond McGee's car" she said excitedly. "Where Abby" Gibbs said grabbing his stuff. "Over in Norfolk by another warehouse get him back please" she said as all three quickly left.

Down at the warehouse Tim was trying to win the fight but was losing badly. He tried to cut him with a knife but was kicked away and he was thrown to the floor and his back crushed by his knees. Tim gasped a few times and then fell unconscious as Thomas delivered a blow to his head with a pipe.

Thomas sneered at his pathetic son and grabbed him up roughly Tim's head hung heavily. Thomas dragged Tim to his car where he was stuffed in the back after being tied up well. He then drove to a cliff about a couple hours away.

It was a few hours later that he was driving back on a highway to a small abounded house that Gibbs caught him roughly. "Where is my agent you bastard" he said glaring at the man. "Well I'll show you then agent Gibbs but you better hurry" Thomas said coldly and led the way into the house where he turned on a small TV.

"God damn you fucking bastard" yelled Gibbs as he punched Thomas in the face and snapped handcuffs on him. Tony and Ziva were still watching the TV stunned but quickly followed Gibbs out. They had to hurry.

Ziva turned off the TV and excited last saying a small prayer in Hebrew. On the screen they all saw Tim's car rocking unevenly on the edge of a 75 foot drop cliff. Any movement made by him or anything would send the car and him to his grave.

Tim had awoken unfortunately and sat scared as soon as he realized where he was. "Gibbs please help me" he whispered as the car lurched forward and he stared down the dark hole.


	19. the boys are in danger

Hey here's one more for now

Tony had taken off in his car while Ziva and Gibbs took off to NCIS with Thomas. He only prayed he could get there in time. A tow truck and ambulance were already speeding toward the cliff so he followed quickly behind.

They got there pretty fast since they were speeding. Tony jumped out of his car and helped grab the cable off the truck. He crept carefully toward the car not wanting it to go over before he got his friend out. "Tim hold on I'm coming for you" he said attaching the hook which made the car go forward fast.

The driver in the truck then pressed the gas trying to stable the car. Tony crawled toward the back and opened the door. He had Tim halfway out when the cable broke and the car fell off the cliff.

Tim went with it but luckily his ropes snagged a part of the cliff about five feet down. He was thrown hard against the cliff making him gasp in pain.

Tony looked over fearing the worst when he saw McGee hanging and the rope breaking trying to hold his weight. He grabbed the broken cable that left quite a long rope and swung it over trying to hook it on his ropes.

He managed to get a grip after a few missed tries. He pulled hard trying to get him back on high ground. The rope broke free from its notch and the sudden jerk sent Tony falling to the edge. He fell over and grabbed the edge trying to keep himself and McGee from falling further.

Ziva had arrived just seconds later and screamed running to Tony. She grabbed him but Tony had lost all his strength and he started to lose consciousness still weak from his poison attack. He looked at the woman trying to hold on but soon felt his grip slip as she struggled against the men's combined weight.

"Tony Tim" Ziva screamed as the boys slipped out of her hands and fell down the dark deep pit. "No it's all my fault" she said falling to her knees and sobbed. "How am I going to tell the others she thought scared.

All right this is one long story I know so let me know what you think Rand R please


	20. tony and tim what a pair

Hey people did you really think I would kill the two coolest guys then you don't know me at all

Tony felt his body falling and then a few minutes later splashed into about twenty feet of water. Whoa that was lucky he thought as McGee bobbed in the cold water trying not to drown with his arms still tied up.

"Tim hold on buddy I'm coming" Yelled Tony as he swam to his friend. A few minutes later he swam to the shallow part and fell on a small hill and dragged up Tim. He then untied him and McGee started coughing. "Wow what a fall" he said impressed looking up the tall pit. "Hey Tony I bet not very many people know about this river or else why would my dad try to kill me here" he said with a small grin happy to ruin his dads plan.

"yeah well now everyone probably thinks were dead if you're right so we should try walking down there and see if there's a way out" Tony said standing up with a small grunt. He then looked up and whistled as the tall mountain seemed to go forever. "One thing sure I'm not climbing up" he said.

"Oh Tony afraid of heights" Tim said teasingly. Tony gave him a look "yeah probie that's it besides the fact we have no chance in hell of scaling that without proper equipment" he said smugly.

"Yeah whatever let's just go no doubt the team's worried I just hope they haven't already planned our funeral" said Tim with a sigh.

The two agents quickly made their way down the path hoping it would lead them out if not to a smaller hill they could climb. The cliff did go less steeper and twenty minutes later they came to a dead end of about ten foot wall. "Well probester I guess we have no choice now but to climb." Said Tony grateful now that he fished out the broken ropes from the river.

Tim sighed really not wanting to climb. Tony decided to actually sympathize with him and climbed first. He also just wanted to prove his skills but I like the first one better. McGee just watched disgusted knowing that Tony was just showing off as usual.

Tony got to the top a few minutes later and gave a victory cheer and a gloating smile to McGee. McGee scowled impatiently. Tony thought about leaving him there as a joke but then decided against it the poor kid went through enough. He tied the ropes together and then securely around a tree making barely enough rope to toss down. Tim grimaced as he reached up and grabbed the rope.

Tony grunted as he helped pull up his friend. The knots started breaking about halfway through and Tim saw he was about to fall. "Tony the ropes breaking" he screamed. Tony heard his cry and dropped his rope quickly grabbing Tim's arm and hoisting him up last two feet.

They both gasped as they laid sprawled on the ground then burst out laughing. "Wow we sure make a great team DiNozzo" said Tim sitting up smiling. "Yeah buddy we sure do" Tony agreed and high fived Tim.

They both stood up and saw it was getting darker so they estimated it to be about 5 pm. "well McGee let's get going we got to hitch a ride" Tony said looking around. He realized a few minutes later they were near the highway as he saw the turnoff to the cliff.

"Right behind you Tony" said Tim following. It was about another twenty minutes of walking along the road when they managed to flag down a car. The car stopped and both boys stood shocked as the driver stepped out.

Well the boys are safe but are the driver foe or allies R and R if you want the answer and of course tell me what you think


	21. the two goofballs reunites with the team

Heh heh heh bet no one thought of palmer did you

"Palmer what the hell are you doing out here" said Tony still shocked but glad that they got a ride finally. Then both boys were only half shocked when Michelle Lee and Ziva exited the car.

"Guys you are both okay" said Ziva excitedly as she ran and hugged both men. "Aah jeeze Ziva been taking bear hug lessons from my girlfriend." Said Tim as he couldn't breathe.

"Oh sorry Tim I felt like I was stung by a flea worrying that you were both dead" Ziva said letting go. "Okay great now what the hell is going on" said Tony annoyed now. "And Ziva the term is bee not flea"

"Oh right my car broke down a while back and these two were heading to a cabin for the weekend and Jimmy said they had a gas can there" said Ziva.

Palmer blushed as Tony looked at him funnily. "I just thought Michelle would like to see my grandfathers cabin It we er" Jimmy said trying to explain. Tim laughed busted he thought.

He swung an arm around his shoulder "palmer were not stupid I figured it out after you stopped trying to get Abby It was kind of obvious especially when you were around each other" he said smugly. Tony smiled impressed.

"All right you caught us but we should get you guys back to NCIS before Gibbs really gets mad." Said Michelle getting bored and wanting to be alone with palmer.

Speaking of the devil at that exact second guess who arrived. Ziva looked sheepish as the boys turned to her. "Well I thought you were both dead roosters so I called Gibbs" she said.

The term is dead duck like the three of you are going to be if I don't get an explanation now" said Gibbs looking pissed as he walked to his team. Palmer and Lee quickly left. "Cowards" said Tony and got a head slap.

"Boss before you start yelling some more it's my fault I went after my dad and my car, Tony and me took a swim" said Tim looking at his boss.

Gibbs looked at him surprised and his face took concern. "Basically we took a 75 foot dive and luckily there was water in the river" said Tony.

"okay glad you both are alive Tim's dad refuses to talk but Fornell believes he had other guys for a much bigger operation if we don't work fast the students at Sarah's school may be killed" spoke Gibbs and all four piled into his car.

"Wait my car" said Ziva as they sped by. "No time I called a tow truck they'll bring it to NCIS" said Gibbs as they raced back.

Tim stared out the window and knew that somehow this was all his fault.

Okay there's another one still not sure how long this will be but trying my best Rand R please


	22. the teams in danger what a shock

Okay here's a new chapter but it sucks I can't figure out how to end this story if anyone reading this has a suggestion please submit I'm begging here

Tim was still quiet staring out his window with Tony and Ziva in the back. They glanced at each other worriedly. All of a sudden they were cut off sharply by a large van.

They were thrown forward slightly as Gibbs slammed on the brake. A man who looked to be in his middle forties stepped out.

He walked calmly to their car and Gibbs got out angrily. "I'm so sorry sir I lost control of the car" he said then looked strangely at McGee.

His eyes lit up and he pulled out a gun and in a split second both He and Tim fell to the floor. The man was Robert Dumont and now lay dead while Tim grabbed his chest that was now bleeding.

The team bent to him worried. "It doesn't seem to be too bad boss but we should get him help" said Tony.

Gibbs nodded but then all went black as the other two goons who were in the truck threw an explosive at the hood of the car and then drove off as the entire car exploded.

The team was thrown hard across the pavement and then laid unconscious.

Gibbs groaned trying to fight consciousness as he punched in the familiar number of his forensic scientist. "Abby get ducky and trace this phone were in trouble" he managed to say before passing.

"Gibbs" Abby screamed before the phone went dead and she stared at it shocked. She quickly called ducky and hoped her friends were alive.


	23. just my imagination running away with me

Ooh got a perfect ending to this story thanks Ozgeek you rock

Abby and Ducky quickly hurried to their friends. Tim was in absolute pain and he moaned screaming.

Abby saw everyone else was waking up so she ran to her boyfriend. "Tim wake up sweetheart" she said shaking him softly. Tim wondered why because he was intense pain but then he relaxed and the pain left.

He awoke with a start. "What's going on" he said confused. "Ssh Timmy your at the hospital your fine now" Abby said trying to comfort him.

"What?" he said and touched his chest and felt no bandages or cuts anywhere. He looked up very confused as the team walked in.

"Hey McGee glad to see you're back" said Gibbs with a slight smile.

"How did you guys get up so fast after that bomb went off" Tim said looking

to the group confused. "What bomb McGeek?" asked Tony. "You slipped

down the stairs over your own feet" he said smirking.

"It was all a dream it can't be" Tim said sitting up. Just then Sarah walked in. "oh Tim your awake finally been worried the last three days" she said. She walked over and pushed Tony off the bed taking his spot.

Tim stared at her. "You're alive wait three days?" he asked still confused.

Sarah stared at her brother as Abby walked over. "Tim you don't remember what really happened do you?" she asked.

"I guess but my dream was so real" Tim said now a little bummed because although his adventure was sad it was his he was the hero.

Tony actually looked amused now and brought chairs for everyone to sit since they had no other cases for now. "So McGee then tell us about it" he said as soon as the group was comfortable.

McGee looked at the eager faces and sighed. He finally got back to reality and so told his weird tale.

He started it off with Sarah's death and she looked up surprised as she got off the bed and sat on Jimmy's lap.

"well the crime scene had a lot of cigarettes and the DNA we pulled off belonged to my dad and we found out he was a part of why the man who caused the accident died" he said continuing.

He told everything as well as he remembered closing his eyes and told of seeing Kate again, his weird mood swings, and the marriage which he stopped at briefly and looked to Abby.

She smiled at him and he continued. He told of how his dad tried to kill him and his little swim with Tony including his little showoff climbing. The group chuckled at that and Tony smirked.

Tim then told of their rescue and the car being blown up. "That's when I woke up finally" he said as he finished.

The group looked impressed and Tony pouted looking jealous. "It's not fair I get stuck training probies while Tim is in here sleeping and having a fake adventure" he said sulking.

'Actually it might not have been as fake as you think" spoke Ducky. "Dreams have usually some significance to them take for instance Tony's gloating" he said and the group chuckled.

Sarah smiled at that and sat next to her brother again. "He's right Tim this is like ten years ago when dad became paralyzed and mom and me got in that accident I was ten and you were eighteen" she said.

"That's right my mind must have brought those weird memories back and made a story" Tim said smiling happily as his whole family was still alive.

"Come on guys lets leave so Tim can get some rest" said Ziva as she left with Jimmy. The group except Sarah left. She turned to her brother and slipped something under the sheet into his hand. "You might need that soon" she whispered.

He slid out a small box with a beautiful ring inside. He looked shocked but then slid back on his pillows. Maybe this dream really was trying to tell me something he thought. He fell asleep thinking of marriage.

The end and thanks again Ozgeek great idea to make it a dream.


End file.
